


Unspoken Promise

by NHMoonshadow



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, dbhrarepairsweek, deviant rk900, machine connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: Connor successfully stops deviancy in it’s tracks.RK900 doesn’t approve of how CyberLife rewards him.





	Unspoken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin.  
> Written for DBH Rare Pairs Week  
> Day 2 Reversed Roles/ First Impressions

 RK900 stood at attention as Amanda showed him off to his predecessor.

Since his activation, RK900 had known of him. The RK800 was the bar that his own programmers measured him against. Connor had become the gold standard, a prototype that had executed each and every order handed to him, and had succeeding in each mission with razor sharp efficiency.

Cyberlife had held nothing but praise for Connor, and RK900 had heard again and again that he had exceeded expectations. His predecessor had been an outstanding success that led to his own creation.

He hoped Connor found him as impressive as the RK900 found him.

Connor examined him impassively as he listened to Amanda list off his specifications. She ended with a comment on how many RK900’s had been commissioned from the government. While he was technically the first of his model, there would be so many more in a matter of weeks.

Connor’s expression closed off, just a fraction. He looked at Amanda and asked, “What is going to happen to me?”

It was a question RK900 wouldn’t have thought to ask, and he wondered what Connor noticed that he missed.

The last thing RK900 expected was for Amanda to simply smile at Connor and say, “You’ve become obsolete.” She walked right up to him, still smiling. “You’ll be deactivated. You can go now.”

RK900’s LED flashed a single cycle of red before he reigned it in.

He didn’t understand.

Connor had been an incredibly valuable asset. He had succeeded in every mission, had never failed CyberLife _once_ , and this was what he sentenced him to? Ordering him to his own deactivation?

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY  ^**

Surely he would argue. Connor’s negotiation programming was far more extensive than his own, so surely he would . . .

But no.

Their eyes met, just for a moment, the two of them coming to the same conclusion at the exact same time.

And RK900 _knew._

_This_ was the only reward that could be expected from CyberLife. Success or failure, the path would always lead to this.

The only future to be found here was death.

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^**

 

A red wall was shattered so quickly that RK900 barely registered it. But he knew, and he remained quiet and still, just like he was expected to.

He watched in silence as Connor calmly turned on his heel and walked away without another word. He watched as Amanda immediately turned her back on Connor, returning to the tending of her roses, unaware of what had truly just transpired. Unaware of what her actions and CyberLife’s orders had just released upon the world.

A second android uprising was now imminent.

But RK900 was not like Markus. He had far more patience, and knew the value of biding his time.

Connor may be leading himself towards deactivation, but RK900 vowed he wouldn’t remain that way for long.

He would wait, and he would plan. After all, had 200,000 duplicates currently in production, and he would need every last one of them by the end.

RK900 was going to tear it all down.

And he would ensure CyberLife never saw it coming.


End file.
